Hell Is Around The Corner
by dessoa
Summary: Quinn está rebelde e não se controla ao lado de Rachel. Pure Smut.


**Oi gente! que saudade gente que saudade!11!**

**alok -q**

**Isso é que dá fazer uma fic brisada =]**

**Espero que gostem e me desculpem qualquer erro de português. Essa fic é pra uma amiga minha chamada Luhana**

**Um beijo amor ;*****

**Pra quem lê Corra Quinn, Corra! vou postar amanhã, ou no máximo sexta - feira. ;*  
><strong>

**beijos e queijos gente!**

**E comentem!**

**Obs. Seria legal se ouvissem a fic com uma musica chamada: Hell Around The Corner - Isaac Hayes**

* * *

><p>Quando ela entrou pela porta da sala do coral, eu congelei. Eu precisava respirar. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, seu cabelo rosa todo bagunçado, sua jaqueta preta, seu short curto, sua meia e aquele olhar. Ela estava arrancando as minhas roupas com seus olhos. Eu tentei me controlar e evitar seus olhares. Não deu certo. Ela sentou do meu lado e sorrindo, sussurrou no meu ouvido<p>

'Você está tão gostosa agora. Eu quero arrancar suas roupas e te comer até você gritar o meu nome pra toda a escola ouvir. ' Ela sorri e continua ' Eu consigo sentir seu doce cheiro e eu aposto que você está molhada. Eu quero lamber seu delicioso centro e fazer você se contorcer embaixo de mim. Vou fazer você gozar tanto que você vai esquecer. De. Cada. Homem. No. Mundo. ' Eu sinto seu sorriso na minha orelha enquanto ela cobre sua boca na minha pele e morde meu lóbulo. Eu quase gemi na frente de todos. Ela sabe. _Ela sabe de tudo_. É como se ela soubesse de cada pensamento sujo que eu tenho. E todos são sobre ela.

'Qu-Quinn... O que há de errado com você? Eu estou namorando o Finn. ' Eu disse tentando focar e esquecer de tudo isso

'Aquele idiota? Acredite, ele não compensa. '

'Ok. Desde quando... ' I tentei e ela me cortou

'Desde quando eu te vi pela primeira vez. Puck e Finn... ' Ela ri 'Eles não são nada. Deus, eu posso te beijar? Seus lábios parecem tão deliciosos' Ela morde seu lábio inferior e de novo me faz quase perder o controle na sala do Glee club. Eu me levanto e sento perto do Finn e tento ignorar seus olhares.

Eu chego em casa e sei que meus pais estão trabalhando. Eu vou ao meu quarto e sinto algo atrás de mim.

Suas mãos quentes levantando meu suéter e acariciando minha cintura. Ela me virou e eu vi seu olhar de puro desejo me consumindo. Ela sorri e desce suas mãos nas minhas coxas levantando minha saia e me coloca em seu colo, com minhas pernas entrelaçadas em volta de sua cintura. Ela me coloca em cima da mesa do quarto.

'Como pode ser uma garota tão linda?' Ela sussurra e eu tento controlar minha respiração.

Ela tirou a minha blusa e sutiã e começou a beijar os meus seios. Eu a ouvi gemer quando ela sentiu meus mamilos endurecendo em torno de seus lábios. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cabeça bagunçei o seu cabelo rosa.

'Isso é tão bom. "Eu sussurro e sinto o seu sorriso em volta do meu mamilo quanod começei a tirar a sua roupa. Com cada peça caindo no chão o quarto parecia cada vez mais tirou minha roupa e mais uma vez, ela me pegou da mesa e me jogou na cama. Seu toque estava fazendo minha pele queimar de desejo. Tudo o que ela me disse na sala era absolutamente verdadeiro. Ela me enche tão bem. Era melhor do que tudo. Melhor do que Puck, melhor do que Jesse, melhor do que Finn.

"Me fala. 'Ela disse no meu ouvido. "Eu sei que o Finn não faz você se sentir assim. 'Ela massageava meu Umbigo. Eu tentei gemer alto. Ela me parou com um beijo. "Eu sei que você se toca pensando em mim, fazendo isso ', ela massageava meu clitóris. Eu movia meu quadril para encontrar seus dedos para me satisfazer. Nada.

'Eu sei tudo sobre você. Eu sei que você me quer também. Você quer arranhar suas unhas nas minhas costas, deixando suas marcas em mim. Você quer que eu faça você goze com tanta força que você vai pensar que está grávida.' Sinto-me meu orgasmo chegando e ela ainda nem me tocou .

"Oh Deus. Quinn.' Eu tentei, ela sorri

"Eu não sou Deus. E isso "Ela me penetrou com dois dedos 'não é o Céu'

Seus movimentos são lentos e fortes. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ela mordeu o meu pescoço e eu arranho as costas. Ela sorri. Eu gemia em torno de seus lábios e começo a me movimentar no ritmo de seus dedos.

"Não pare Quinn.' Eu gemi enquanto olho os nossos movimentos e volto a beijá-la. Minha mão começou a acariciar seu clitóris e ela aumentou os movimentos de seus dedos. Eu a penetrei com dois dedos e toquei seu Gspot.

"Rachel!" Ela gemeu nos meus lábios.

Eu cheguei ao orgasmo gritando seu nome. Ela chegou logo depois com seus rosto em minha nuca e se contorçendo de prazer. Sua pele com uma fina camada de suor faz com que ela ficasse dourada com a luz do luar. Ela se moldou em cima do meu corpo e dormiu com o rosto na dobra do meu pescoço e meus braços em torno dela. Quinn era minha, finalmente.


End file.
